


Beautiful Boy

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not always so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

He's not always so bad.

In fact, when he's not in his head, laughing at some stupid TV program with Emmett or helping Esme carry things or has that wicked glint in his eyes amid middle of another bet with any one of them or a round of wrestling, it's easy to forget for a moment.

That he doesn't so completely fit -- that Botticelli face, the crooked smirk, the effortless grace, of the perfect golden summer moment of burgeoning adulthood.


End file.
